Curiosidades futuristas
by Breaks Traditions
Summary: Cuando uno piensa en su ser amado, siempre se ve en el futuro, Sakura piensa, piensa y pone manos a la obra.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si, es mía, salio de mi retorcida mentesita.

.

.

**Advertencias: Lerlas antes de leer.**

1.- Es AU.

2.- Palabras un poco Vulgares, Temas de Adultos (o jovenes con curiosidades sexuales).

Por eso mismo, este fic está catalogado en T.

.

* * *

**Curiosidades futuristas  
**Capítulo único

* * *

Joder.

Miró la pantalla de su celular, se quedó embobada con la foto de fondo.

-Sasuke-kun

Si. Sasuke Uchiha, tan guapo que salía en esa foto (obviamente robada de su perfil de Facebook).

Pero qué cosa más tonta, decir que salía guapo era poco, de hecho, Sasuke no es guapo.

Sasuke es tan, pero tan sexy. Le encantaba cuando sonreía o bueno, cuando casi sonreía. Esos labios tan lindos, tan carnosos, tan besables... Los besos de Sasuke, los cariños de Sasuke, los abrazos de Sasuke, la ropa de Sasuke, la casa de Sasuke... Casa. ¿Viviría con su familia? ¿Los dejaría para irse a vivir con ella? ¿Tendrían un futuro juntos?

¡Oh Dios´mío, Joder! De sólo pensarlo se ponía a gritar como histérica enamorada (que de hecho, eso era lo que era)

¿Y qué sería de ella en el futuro? ¿La dejaría Sasuke trabajar? En vez de eso ¿La obligaría a ser ama de casa? ¿Cuidaría sus hijos? ¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos tendrían? ¿Qué le gustaría a Sasuke primero? ¿Una niña o un niño? ¿Si es niña como la quiere llamar? ¿Y si es niño? ¿Y si son gemelos? Joder, menuda fiesta que tendrían que tener para tenerlos...

fiesta...

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

¿Cómo sería hacer_ 'eso'_ con Sasuke? ¿Le gustaría? ¿La haría llegar al cielo? ¿Le diría él un _'Te Amo'_ mientras le hace el amor? ¿Y si es malo? ¿Y si no la hace llegar al cielo? ¿Debería fingir un orgasmo? ¿Cómo se fingen orgasmos?

Sakura palideció. ¡Estaba desinformada! Y eso no podía ser, claro que no, debía satisfacer plenamente su curiosidad sobre... el futuro, como decirlo, curiosidades futuristas, sobre cual sería y cómo debía ser su destino y claro, obviamente, como actuar en él.

Se levantó apresurada de su cama y se sentó frente a la computadora que estaba prendida, abrió el ícono de Internet y cuando le apareció la barra de búsqueda en Google tecleó rápidamente.

_Fingir Orgasmos._

_Cerca de 202.000 resultados encontrados._

-Alavado sea Google -canturreó Sakura sonriente.

¡Bien, manos a la obra!

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar el primer tema, decía _'¿Por qué razón fingen orgasmos las mujeres?'. _

Otro rubor se trasladó a sus mejillas, pero aún así, le dio click a la página, leyó todo el contenido y lo único importante que sacó de allí fue que _"Las mujeres, con los gemidos, están tratando de influir en su pareja más que expresar directamente la excitación sexual. Sin embargo, esto no es tan intrigante como inicialmente puede parecer, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres no lo hacen necesariamente por su interés. Por el contrario, el 92% de las participantes admite que es una forma de aumentar la autoestima de su pareja y hacer que se sienta seguro sobre su atractivo y desempeño sexual"_.

... mierda.

Es verdad, no había pensado en eso. Vale, no era egoísta, quería mucho a Sasuke, vale, lo amaba. Seguro que se incluía en ese 92% de las mujeres que quiere aumentar la autoestima de su pareja en el acto sexual. Ya se veía ya gritando _'Si' 'Oh' 'Más Sasuke-kun'_ con todas sus ganas.

Meneó la cabeza sintiendo escalofríos y juntó las piernas concentrándose. Se devolvió a la página anterior y abrió otra página web. Esta decía _'¿Se puede fingir un orgasmo?'_ Cuando la página cargó lo primero que pensó que el color estaba muy lindo, de un rosado con una frase que la entusiasmó._ 'Sitio de mujeres... para mujeres'_ Vale, sonaba feminista, ¡Pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba! Concejos de mujeres para sus dudas femeninas. Así que leyó.

Por un momento todo iba bien, pero después la cosa se puso complicada cuando leyó _'eyaculación femenina', 'mujer multiorgásmica'_ y_ 'Más de cuatro orgasmos'_ no sólo eso lo peor de todo fue_ 'Mujeres Anorgásmicas'_. En ese momento Sakura palideció, leyó la información y retrocedió de vuelta a los resultados encontrados, pálida como un muerte se negó a pensar en las posibilidades de que Sasuke-kun sufriera tanto como ella.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y eso que a penas había visto dos páginas, vio el tema siguiente que le pareció más interesante y de acuerdo a lo que buscaba._ '¿Cómo fingir bien el orgasmo?'_

Esperó pacientemente y cuando algo apareció en la pantalla, estalló en gritos y quejas.._ "Not Fund"_

-¡Jódete Google!

Con un nuevo dolor de cabeza (sabe quien de donde salió) bajó casi a bajo de la página y entró en el título que ponía _'Cómo fingir un orgasmo'_.

Leyó rápidamente, impaciente hasta que encontró lo que esperaba. ¡Concejos! Leía el primero, pero algo en su espalda la hizo voltear.

-¿I-Ino?

La rubia estaba sobre el hombro de su amiga leyendo con atención.

-Sakura -suspiró su amiga y Sakura se ruborizó- ¿Te das cuenta de que estos concejos son para los hombres?

-¿Eh?

-Si, mira allí -apunta una línea concreta- _'Desechar el condón rápidamente'_ ¿Acaso crees que nosotras usamos eso?

Sakura se ruborizó a más no poder e Ino estalló en carcajadas de burla.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué estas leyendo eso?

-¿Y a tí qué te importa? -refunfuñó Sakura molesta- como tú no tienes problemas con _'eso'_ y tienes a Shikamaru.

Ino sonrió con una ligera idea- ¿Es para Sasuke?

El color granate que adoptó Sakura se lo dijo todo e Ino suspiró.

-En serio, Sakura, al menos, hazlo primero tu novio.

Joder. ¿Por qué siempre Ino tenía que recordarle esa mierda? ¿Sólo no podía dejarla fantasear un poquito con un futuro lleno de color rosa y rojo pasión?

-¡No te metas! ¡Seguro que lo hago mi novio!

-Si claro, este lunes, frentesota, más te vale, si no, yo misma le digo que andabas por la web buscando como fingir los orgamos ficticios que él te da en tu cochina mente.

-¡Acepto el reto, Cerda!

Sólo espera Sasuke-kun, primero te haré mi novio y... después vendrá lo demás.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Hola! c: Espero les gustara, este One Shot. Tiene contenido un poco picante y con temas para mayores que yo realmente acabo de pensar xD esta Saku es un poco pervertida... tal vez igual que yo, pero ya qué.

La verdad tengo pensado hacer varios Shot's relacionados con este y con el tema en cuestión, pero no estoy segura.

En fin, eso sería.

Un saludo a todos los que leyeron ;3.

Se despide.

B.T.

**¿Reviews Plis?**


End file.
